chrysanthemum goodbye
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Percakapan tak berbalas di sebuah bilik rumah sakit, ditemani dengan setangkai bunga krisan, berjuta-juta perasaan tak tersampaikan, dan beribu ucapan selamat tinggal yang bersikeras untuk diucapkan walau terasa menyakitkan. Karena Luhan tak ingin pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. — hunhan. warn: character death


"Mau berlari lagi sampai ke toko es krim di seberang jalan?" Senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Sehun, mendengar tawaran yang cukup menarik dilontarkan dari bibir Luhan. Meskipun pertandingan singkat itu sering mereka lakukan, tak ada yang dapat mengurangi gairah yang berada dalam tubuh Sehun untuk bertanding lebih lagi.

Yang kalah akan mentraktir es krim, dua kali lipat banyaknya untuk yang menang. Dan selama ini ia selalu menang, mengetahui kalau lari Luhan tidak secepat dirinya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda berambut cokelat itu enggan mengalah.

Sehun merenggangkan otot-ototnya, menggulung lengan seragamnya pula hingga berhenti pada perpotongan lengan atas dan bawahnya; siku. Memberikan sebuah cengiran kecil, tanda bahwa ia siap untuk tantangan hari ini, menangguk kepalanya kuat.

"Heh. Siapkan saja dirimu." Dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, mengetahui fakta kalau ia tak akan pernah memenangkan perlombaan manapun bila pergerakan fisik menyangkut pada detail terkecilnya. Hanya saja, rasanya menyenangkan melihat Sehun yang dibanjiri keringat, membiarkan titik-titik air mengekspos tiap inci kulit wajahnya sementara ia sendiri merasakan manis dan dinginnya es krim yang ditukar dengan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

Keduanya mempersiapkan diri, sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghitung.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

Beda dari biasanya, sesuatu menahan kaki-kaki itu untuk mulai mengambil langkah-langkah panjang. Sehun tak tahu apa yang direncanakan Luhan, apalagi yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu untuk membuat kekacauan mengetahui ia tak mungkin meraih kemenangan.

Tapi Luhan bahkan sudah jatuh sebelum suku kata terakhir diucapkan, dengan kepalanya yang tak seimbang dan punggung yang menghempas tanah terlebih dahulu.

Ia sudah rubuh sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>chrysanthemum goodbye<strong>

Disclaimer:

I own the story plot and I'm using Luhan and Sehun as the casts here and the other members of EXO as cameos, along with some helpful websites that are enough to tell me about the meaning of the chrysanthemums which I mentioned here.

* * *

><p><strong><em>bronze<em>**

Derit pintu terdengar, masuk ke dalam pendengaran Luhan dan ia langsung mengetahui siapa yang berada di baliknya. Tanpa harus memutar kepalanya sedikit, atau memfokuskan pandang pada pintu kayu yang terpelitur rapi.

Toh ia tak bisa memutar kepalanya seperti dulu, memberikan gerakan-gerakan maksimal yang perlu menggerakkan otot-otot tubuhnya sendiri. Setidaknya selama ia masih berbaring di ranjang putih ini. Setidaknya saat ia masih tertawan di rumah sakit yang didominasi warna putih dan terus terang—Luhan pikir suasanya agak kosong dibanding kamarnya sendiri yang berlangit biru dan dilapisi _wallpaper_ garis putih dan biru.

Melapisi bibir dengan senyum, Luhan dapat menangkap figur tinggi itu dalam penglihatannya. Perban yang merosot dari kening hingga kelopak mata tak menghalanginya untuk membiarkan mata itu tetap terbuka dan menyanjung sosok yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sehun menarik kursi, menempatkan perkakas itu lebih dekat lagi ke tempat tidur yang berdiri rapi di tengah ruangan. Tangannya menggenggam setangkai bunga, tangkai tipis yang berujung pada mahkota beserta kelopak-kelopaknya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan. Secerah matahari, dan secerah senyuman Luhan yang tak memiliki perubahan dari hari ke hari meskipun ia jauh mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pemuda ini.

"Sudah baikan?" Luhan tak menjawab, sarafnya terasa kaku bahkan untuk mengangkat ujung-ujung bibirnya. Matanya terpaku pada tanaman yang dibeli Sehun tadi pagi di toko bunga. Bunga krisan yang harganya tak lebih dari tiga ribu won.

Mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Luhan yang tak memungkinkan untuk memproduksi kata, Sehun tak menuntut jawaban pas. Bunga itu diletakannya di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur, dengan ujungnya yang menumpu salah satu punggung tangan Sehun sementara yang satunya merogoh masuk ke dalam saku celana.

Ia mengeluarkan alat komunikasi miliknya yang terbaru, membiarkan Luhan mengagumi bagaimana indahnya bunga krisan yang ia bawa untuk sementara waktu.

"Tadi Kris lagi-lagi memamerkan pakaian terbarunya," Sehun cekikikan sendiri, mendekatkan ponselnya ke arah Luhan, otomatis menyita perhatian pemuda itu. Luhan memerhatikannya dengan saksama, tak mematahkan keheningan yang tercipta karena ia tahu ia tak bisa.

Di layar ponsel yang menyiratkan seberkas cahaya, tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang memakai jas dengan model keluaran terbaru, tampaknya menyita banyak uang untuk memperoleh pakaian dua lapis berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku coba memakainya dan rasanya gerah sekali," Sehun masih belum dapat menghentikan tawa. "Tapi eh, kupikir pakaian semacam itu tak cocok dipakai ke sekolah." Luhan hanya tersenyum, menanggapi perkataan Sehun dengan sebuah kurva dan bukannya dengan kalimat-kalimat tak penting seperti bagaimana biasanya ia lakukan.

Sehun menghentikan tawa pada akhirnya, membiarkan kesunyian melanda meskipun ia tahu Luhan tak pernah nyaman dengan keheningan mendadak yang mungkin tercipta. Tapi tetap saja—hatinya itu tak lagi kuat berpura-pura.

"Kapan—" Sehun berhenti, suaranya rendah dan kata-kata tercekat di kerongkongan ketika ia melihat siratan mata Luhan yang mendadak murung, kosong. "—kau akan bergabung kembali bersama kami?" Karena baik Luhan dan Sehun tahu, membawa kembali pemuda bermarga Xi itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Setangkai bunga krisan berwarna _bronze_—cokelat kemerahan; aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan perasaan meluap-luap ini andai kau _benar-benar_ kembali.

.

**_yellow_**

Sehun kembali lagi, dengan setangkai bunga krisan yang sama di tangannya. Oh, tidak sama. Sebab warnanya pun berbeda hari ini.

Menduduki diri di samping Luhan, pemuda itu lekas mengangkat tirai mata yang menjuntai turun kala bosan yang menyergap begitu tiba-tiba sebelum Sehun memasuki ruangan yang masih terasa kosong menurut pendapatnya.

Sebuah sapaan, "hei" kecil yang menggema sebelum tertelan dimakan angin, entah kenapa menyebabkan atmosfir canggung yang tak diinginkan kedua belah pihak. Tapi mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dengan itu.

Bukan hanya setangkai bunga krisan yang berada di atas meja yang kini beraroma khas tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar tanpa aroma terapi sebagaimana harusnya, tapi juga kemasan minuman kotak dapat dijumpai di sana. Tulisannya besar-besar, berwarna kemerahan dengan warna dasar putih dan sebuah objek besar tergambar di tengahnya, berwarna kuning.

"Aku dengar kalau bunga krisan kuning itu cocok untuk penyembuhan," Sehun nyengir—menusuk jalan masuk udara ke dalam kotak itu dengan sedotan yang semula terlekat pada salah satu sisi kemasannya. Menyusupkan pipa plastik berukuran kecil itu ke dalam, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan ke arah Luhan.

Mengundang kedua iris cokelat kemilau untuk memperhatikannya dekat, lebih ketika ujung sedotan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ayo, diminum. Enak, lho. Siapa tahu kau cepat sembuh?" —Meskipun kita berdua sama-sama tahu kalau itu adalah suatu hal yang tak mungkin.

Walau begitu Luhan tetap membiarkan mulutnya dipenuhi cairan teh—tidak dipenuhi tepatnya, karena ia tak dapat menyedot minuman itu secara penuh. Dan hanya beberapa tetes saja yang lolos masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, melihat Luhan dengan polosnya menikmati rasa manis di langit-langit mulutnya, seperti anak kecil yang senang karena diberi sajian makanan sedap.

Sehun meletakkan kembali kotak minuman itu, bersisian dengan setangkai bunga krisan berwarna kuning di atas meja.

"Paman itu mengenaliku," Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Sehun yang menggantung, mencoba untuk mengerti apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Bukan lawan bicara, sebab lebih terlihat bahwa Sehun berbicara sendiri tanpa ada balasan yang menyangkut topik yang dibawa. "Paman toko bunga itu, karena aku sering mampir." Luhan diam, tak memberi balasan seperti biasanya.

Dan entah darimana datangnya, Sehun menghempaskan napas. Membiarkan kedua matanya tertutup rapat, sebelum ia membuka mereka kembali bersamaan dengan jarak yang terbentuk di antara lapisan bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Mata itu terarah pada kulit Luhan yang bebas dari pakaian rumah sakit, warnanya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya karena sinar matahari yang tak sempat menerobos masuk ke dalam lapisan kulit itu. Dan tulang-tulang lebih menonjol daripada biasanya, perubahan drastis semacam itu dengan mudah ditangkapnya.

"Kau harus lebih banyak makan, tahu." Sehun cemberut, mengomentari bagaimana pola makan Luhan yang tidak benar. Bahkan sebelum ia berada dalam kondisi seperti inipun, Sehun tahu nafsu makannya yang kecil memang tidak mendukung sejak awal.

Terlebih saat ia mendadak rubuh, dan dokter mendiagnosisnya mengalami kelumpuhan. Tidak jelas detailnya, karena apa dan faktor apa yang akan mengenai tubuh ringkih itu, Luhan tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi seperti dulu. Gerakannya minim, dan bahkan untuk tersenyum saja kadang tulang pipinya terasa sakit.

"Siapa tahu kau bisa sembuh, 'kan? Jangan pesimis!"

"Kau—" Sehun merasa tercekat, lagi-lagi, ketika ia mendengar Luhan dengan susah payah mencoba untuk berkata-kata.

Bibir itu terlihat kering, meski demikian tetap keras kepala untuk menyampaikan apa yang selama ini masih menjadi misteri atas kerja otak Luhan yang tak diekspos sama sekali.

"—tak perlu m-menungguku. K-kau—" Sehun merasa dadanya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras, sakit. "—j-jangan si-sia-siakan w-waktu itu—"

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu." Tanpa disadari, suaranya naik, kecewa dengan kesimpulan yang ditarik Luhan. Sehun menunduk, tak mampu membuat bola mata mereka beradu.

"Karena aku—benar-benar akan menunggumu."

"K-kalau begitu—" Sehun masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya. "—s-setiap hari kita akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Jantungnya itu memberi sebuah hentakan keras, membuat Sehun merasa bagaimana tenggorokan itu tercekik, menghalangi udara yang berjalan masuk ke paru-paru.

"Karena aku—tidak ingin pergi ... t-tanpa mengucapkan ... s-selamat tinggal."

Usaha yang diberikan Luhan untuk berbicara tak membuahkan hasil, Sehun tak dapat pulih dari kekagetannya begitu saja. Dan tanpa disadarinya, sebuah bisikan samar masih dapat memasuki indera pendengaran Luhan yang tampaknya masih berfungsi baik.

"—selamat tinggal."

Setangkai bunga krisan berwarna kuning; aku harap kau cepat sembuh, karena terus terang, aku terbuai dengan bagaimana caramu bereaksi—semuanya tampak sempurna di pandangan ini.

.

_**white**_

Napas Luhan samar-samar terdengar menderu-deru di telinga Sehun, bersamaan dengan teriakan yang ia lepaskan sekeras mungkin untuk memanggil dokter ataupun perawat yang ada, tak peduli dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Toh Luhan menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Kalut. Sehun kalut ketika melihat Luhan membuka kedua belah bibirnya lebar-lebar padahal untuk bicara saja ia merasa sulit, menarik seluruh otot wajah untuk menciptakan jarak di bibir, menarik oksigen banyak-banyak ke dalam mulut dan seolah gas-gas itu akan lenyap begitu memasuki kawah mulutnya sehingga Luhan harus menarik lebih banyak lagi.

Tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menekan tombol merah yang berada di sisi ranjang Luhan sebagai tombol untuk memanggil dokter di saat-saat kritis seperti ini terjadi. Sehun merasa pikirannya kosong, pandangannya kabur dan kedua hal itu sama sekali tak membantu dirinya untuk berpikir rasional—lebih wajar dari apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal hari ini dan Luhan mungkin pergi kapan saja—dan pemuda itu tak ingin pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk membuat Sehun melewati pintu kayu yang menjadi pembatas lorong rumah sakit dengan kamar yang memuat Luhan di dalamnya bersama dengan seorang dokter dan kurang lebih lima perawat banyaknya.

Tangan yang terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih itu menghantam tembok yang dilapisi cat putih, keras hingga menyita perhatian semua orang yang berada di lantai itu. Dan Sehun tak peduli, tidak ketika emosi menyulut seluruh kewarasannya, membuat dirinya untuk menyalahkan apa saja yang berada di sana atas keadaan Luhan yang tak dapat ditolong.

Bahkan Sehun tak memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena saat ini ia tak mungkin berdiri di sisi Luhan, atau mungkin duduk menemaninya. Ia hanya dapat berdiri di luar, mengirim dukungan tak kasat mata yang agaknya tak tersampaikan.

Hanya setangkai krisan putih berada di sana, dengan kelopak-kelopak yang belum sepenuhnya mengembang dan masih terbebas dari debu dan kotoran karena Sehun menyimpannya baik-baik dalam kantung plastik yang kontras warnanya ketika ia menggerakkan kaki untuk memasuki bangunan ini.

Dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih yang agaknya menjadi topik pembicaraan untuk hari ini seusai ia membahas tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dilewati Luhan di sekolah, menjadi tujuan utamanya untuk mengunjungi Luhan lebih lagi dari hari-hari yang lain.

Sehun sendiri merasa deru napasnya tak ada bedanya dengan Luhan, seakan ia dapat merasakan apa yang Luhan rasakan. Hanya saja Luhan tak dapat merasakan air mata yang ditarik gravitasi, mengukir jejak pada kulit Sehun yang masih tertarik karena otot-otot yang menegang. Dan ia tak dapat mencegah apapun yang merasuki dirinya sore ini.

Setangkai bunga krisan putih; aku ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang apa yang kurasakan. Dan perlu kauketahui, aku tak menyukai ucapan selamat tinggal yang selalu kulontarkan tiap sore padamu.

Tapi kau tidak ingin pergi tanpa berpamit, bukan? Selamat tinggal.

.

_**red**_

Luhan tak dapat membiarkan mata-matanya terbuka lebar sejak kejadian itu menimpanya, dan Sehun sama sekali tak menghitung berapa jumlah hari yang lewat semenjak ia terakhir kali meledakkan semua perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Masih terus mengunjungi Luhan, dengan variasi bunga beragam yang selalu ia bawa tiap sorenya. Luhan mungkin tak dapat mengerti apa arti dari bunga-bunga itu, tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa pemuda itu dapat menangkap apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

Sore ini ia memasuki ruang rawat inap Luhan seperti biasa, tampaknya ada satu lagi alat bantu yang dipasang di tubuh Luhan yang semakin kurus setiap harinya, menjadi penting dengan alasan semata-mata sebagai alat penyokongnya untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan percayalah, baik Luhan maupun Sehun tak menyukai fakta bahwa jiwa itu dapat direnggut kapan saja tanpa tanda-tanda yang pasti.

Setangkai bunga krisan merah menempatkan diri di sudut meja, Sehun menghirup aroma bunga-bungaan yang menyergap meja itu sejak pertama kali ia membawa setangkai bunga kemari. Meja itu masih menyisakan aroma tiap kelopak berwarna putih dari bunga yang tidak terlalu diketahuinya yang ia bawa senja kemarin.

Menempatkan diri di kursi yang diklaim sebagai tempatnya, memperhatikan saksama kondisi Luhan yang tak membaik setiap harinya. Ia sendiri berpikir kalau Luhan mengetahui bahwa ia berada di sana, bukan dari suara-suara yang ditimbulkan atau sapaan singkat, tapi karena aroma bunga krisan yang terkesan familiar.

Untuk mematah sebuah kata keluar dari mulut saja terasa sulit, Sehun seakan lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara.

Pesan tak tersampaikan itu tetap tak tersampaikan, dan Sehun selalu takut bahwa pesan itu tak akan tersampaikan hingga hari akhir Luhan mampu memompa darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Um, hei." Sapaan itu terkesan canggung, tegang dan Sehun tak mampu mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seorang yang dulunya ceria—kini bahkan tak dapat mengulas senyum.

Luhan masih diam, dengan kedua mata tertutup yang menggambarkan seolah-olah ia tengah berada dalam ombak mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya, ia masih memasang kedua telinga dan menanti apa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak cerita di sekolah," Sehun mengakui, pertama kalinya mengakui kalau sebenarnya cerita-cerita yang ia bawa selama kurang lebih empat bulan terakhir ini benar-benar dipaksanya. Bahkan setiap detail terkecil akan ia ceritakan ke Luhan karena sesungguhnya tak ada yang menarik mengetahui kalau ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan aku—punya gantinya, aku punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan." Kening Luhan berkerut, samar dan nyaris tak dapat ditangkap oleh pandangan, bahkan Sehun tak mampu mengetahui fakta sekecil itu.

Selang beberapa menit, suasananya masih tak tersentuh melodi yang berasal dari manapun. Luhan sendiri tak berkeras untuk memecah keheningan yang sampai sekarang tidak disukainya.

"Hari dimana kau waktu itu—" Sehun memutuskan untuk melewatinya, mengetahui kalau Luhan tidak senang jika ia mengungkit kejadian hari itu kembali.

"Aku sesungguhnya punya sesuatu untuk disampaikan," lagi-lagi kata-kata itu tercekat dan yang sudah disiapkan di pangkal lidah seakan memaksa untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kerongkongannya dan menetap di sana, sama sekali tak memberi kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari pikiran Sehun yang kelewat rapat.

"Aku—sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Bukan menyukaimu, tapi mencintaimu. Memandangmu berbeda dari yang lain, dan kalau kau ingin tahu, fakta bahwa kau beda dari yang lain, sama sekali tak bisa beraktivitas dan hanya dapat menetap di ranjang rumah sakit sama sekali tak mengubah apa yang kurasakan. Aku ... tidak kuat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal meskipun itu yang kau inginkan, dan seperti yang kautahu—aku menjalaninya karena keinginanmu juga." Bukan seperti seorang gadis yang kaget karena mendapat perlakuan cinta, Luhan pun akan melakukan hal yang sama meskipun ia laki-laki—hanya saja _jika_ ia bisa.

"Kautahu—aku akan terus menunggu, sampai kapanpun untuk mendapati dirimu yang dulu lagi. Dan kita berdua bisa hidup bahagia, kautahu?" Sehun tertawa kecil, membiarkan tawa pahit mengeksploritas kawah mulutnya dan berjalan keluar di sela-sela bibirnya yang rapat.

"Dan kita—tak akan peduli akan apa yang orang lain katakan, oleh karena itu aku mohon—kau harus sembuh, oke?"

Mengabaikan kalau air mata yang diproduksi keluar dari cangkang mata Luhan itu membuat jejak basah di kulit daerah matanya, Sehun mencondongkan diri, memberi kecupan kecil di kedua mata yang masih terkatup rapat. Kemudian turun hingga ke bibirnya, menghempaskan bibir miliknya sendiri dengan lembut dan menetap di sana untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, tak ingin Luhan berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen lebih lagi, menjauhkan diri. Bahkan Sehun tak menyadari bahwa air matanya sudah sejak lama turun dari tempatnya menghilir, dan bermuara di dagunya yang lancip karena dibentuk oleh rahang-rahang yang terlukis sempurna.

"Aku—akan menunggu."

Oleh karena itu jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Setangkai bunga krisan merah; aku mencintaimu—melampaui semua fakta yang ada di muka bumi ini, dan apapun pendapat orang tentang kita berdua, bahkan kondisimu tak mampu mengurangi jejak yang kutapak untuk sampai ke arahmu.

.

Luhan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya kurang lebih sepuluh hari kemudian, dengan kondisi yang semakin kritis yang tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk membuat reaksi, atau bahkan memproduksi air mata. Dengan fungsi pendengarannya yang berkurang hingga ia tak dapat menangkap jelas apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

Dan Sehun—Sehun hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya meraung sesuka hati, menangis hingga ia merasa beban di paru-paru, semua yang menyesakkan di dadanya terangkat.

Bahkan tidak berakhir dengan sebuah ucapan atau kata-kata yang menjadi pesan terakhir darinya untuk pemuda itu.

Sebuah kartu bertengger di sisi tanah kuburan Luhan yang didekorasi cantik, terselip di antara buket-buket dan taburan-taburan bunga yang dibawa oleh mereka yang ikut berkabung. Ditemani dengan buket krisan dengan empat warna yang berbeda, bersatu rapi dengan pita hitam, sekelam perasaan Sehun saat itu.

_Selamat tinggal._

Karena Luhan tak ingin pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal—atau tanpa seseorang yang melepasnya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Ribet banget nyari penyakit yang cocok buat cerita, anggap aja ini kayak semacam ... yah, pokoknya Luhan mendadak jatuh gitu karena saraf-saraf sama otot-ototnya nggak berfungsi sebagaimana harusnya.

Kalau ada yang tahu penyakit semacam ini, mohon komen di review ya o/

Dan ini sebenarnya mau angst, dapet perasaannya ga? : soalnya cuma dibuat kurang lebih satu atau dua jam, bener-bener ceplas-ceplos =D dan saya lagi WB, jadi—gatau kalau fic ini bisa tersampaikan dengan baik atau tidak—

Oke, terima kasih karena sudah membacanya sampai akhir!

**[08.09.14]**


End file.
